The Reason
by KiwiPhoenix7
Summary: Short story about Vala confronting Daniel. Includes song: The Reason by Hoobastank. Similar to Unending only with different reactions etc. Please R&R- No copy write infringement intended.


**The Reason**- Vala's POV

_-This story is based around the song The Reason by Hoobastank. It was originally written as a chapter in my Story "Pegasus Evolution" but I also thought it would do okay as a stand alone story. Hope you enjoy, R&R!_

_-No copy write infringement intended._

Vala was bored. As normal and often as that was, Vala was feeling particularly anxious about her boredom tonight.

Something played on her mind and as much as she avoided serious thought, she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. Vala sighed loudly as she collapsed across her bed in her quarters.

She hugged her pillows and stared at her closed door.

She thought about Daniel and wondered what he was doing right now.

Probably in his quarters reading up on some ancient hoo-hah.

She smiled to herself and then frowned.

Vala knew how she truly felt about Daniel. She also knew that whenever she was around him, she acted like a fool. If she didn't have a mission to distract her, she would flirt with almost any man around and moan about anything she didn't understand, which was most things that Daniel did.

Suddenly she had the urge to see him.

Vala jumped off her bed, paused to check her appearance in the mirror, then left her quarters heading for his.

Vala knocked lightly on Daniels closed door.

"Um, come in." Came his reply.

She opened his door and entered his room. She took in his room, noting all the artefacts from his adventures offworld. She wondered briefly why she hadn't been allowed to fill her room with treasures such as these.

Daniel was seated at his desk poring over some rather large looking books. He glanced at her, then went back to the book.

"What can I do for you?" Finishing a line he was reading, he swivelled in his chair towards her as she went and sat on the end of his bed.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
_

"Well Daniel, I guess I want to talk."

He frowned eyeing her a moment.

"Oh?"

"Um." She faltered. Vala was nervous and for the first time in her life, she was lost for words. But she knew that both of them had felt the change since the Odyssey and she wanted to take any moment she could for granted.

"Daniel, I know I'm not perfect and I know I continue to do stupid things to antagonise you and I know sometimes hurt you, but…"

She sighed.

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Daniel remained very still as he watched Vala. She felt like he was studying her, and she knew in her heart that if she didn't speak honestly from her heart, he would reject her, and she didn't think she could live with that.

She sucked in a deep breathe and met his eyes, holding contact with him.

"Daniel I am sorry. I am sorry for constantly hounding you…" She stood and paced in front of him throwing out large gestures every so often.

"I am sorry for flirting with you when I know you are still getting over your wife. I am sorry that I flirt with others to antagonise you. I am sorry I annoy you…" She was beginning to get worked up to the point that she hadn't noticed tears streaming down her face._  
_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear  
_

Daniel stood quickly and grabbed Vala by the shoulders stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. What's all this about?" He asked her but she avoided eye contact. Here she was again, making an idiot of herself in front of him.

How to tell him how she felt now, while she was a blubbering mess._  
_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
_

Daniel moved his hand to her chin and guided it so she had to face him.

"Shhh." He soothed. "Now tell me what it is that's bothering you."

She stared in to his eyes and wondered how often Daniel had actually been truly caring towards her. She felt vulnerable, a feeling she never much cared for. Maybe Daniel could see this and knew how out of character it was for her._  
_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

She moved away from him and sat on the end of the bed again leaving him staring down at her.

She fumbled with the sleeve of her shirt and stared at it as she did so.

"Daniel," she glanced up to him. "I'm in love with you."

Daniel blinked but his blank expression didn't change.

There was a moment of awkwardness.

Vala grew more uncomfortable as the silence grew.

She stood.

"Daniel, I know you think this might be another trick of mine, but I am not interested in getting you in to bed…well maybe not just yet anyway, maybe after a couple of dates and that but…eventually…"

He sucked in a breathe, smiling and raised his eyebrows at her and she fell silent instantly.

Vala began to bounce on the spot as she searched his face for answers as to what he was thinking.

"Haven't I proven so far that I can change?"

Still nothing.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

The silence grew so intense for Vala that she threw her hands up and groaned loudly, turning on the spot and headed for the door.

Disappointed, the tears were flowing again before she reached it. She turned the handle and paused.

Turning her head slightly in his direction she sighed.

"I am truly sorry Daniel, but this wasn't easy for me. The least I would have expected was a response." She felt she had to leave the room quickly and fought to keep herself from running down the hall.

Vala felt her heart breaking.

Before she reached the end of the hall way and the salvation of the lifts, she heard her name.

"Vala, wait."

She stopped in her tracks, a foot from the lift. She didn't turn just stood there staring at the doors that would save her from breaking down in front of Daniel.

She tried to control and hide her sobbing, told herself to wait for the seclusion of the lift and the safety of her quarters.

Jumping slightly, Vala shivered as she felt Daniel place a hand on her shoulder.

He attempted to turn her around but she held strong, dropping her head. She couldn't let him see her break down, and she knew she was on the verge of it.

She felt him step up to her and felt the warmth of his body on hers. He brushed her hair from her right side and reached his right arm around her shoulder to stroke her face. He leaned in to her, his lips to her ear.

"It breaks my heart to see you cry and know that I did that to you." He whispered.

Daniel turned her around and cupped her wet checks with his hands.

He bent his knees to try to catch her line of sight.

She giggled briefly and then lifted her head to face him.

He smiled at her.

"God, you are beautiful."

Vala smiled back and felt her heart lift.

After what seemed like forever, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth then embraced her.

For the first time, Vala felt like she was wanted._  
_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you._


End file.
